


Elementky

by Xoderota



Series: Kroniky Aranëd - první série (Aranëd) [1]
Category: Aranëd Chronicles | Kroniky Aranëd, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Friendly, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Alternating, nikdo neumře, relationship drama, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoderota/pseuds/Xoderota
Summary: Vítejte na Aranaidě, relativně malém ostrově v jednom z oceánů... Že nevíte, kde to je? To je dobře. Nikdy totiž není jisté, kdy se tam stane něco nevysvětlitelného.Muzeum, ve kterém se ztrácí lidé. Les skrývající brány do jiných světů. Škola s opravdu zvláštními studenty.A to je jenom začátek.Fleurwood nikdy neměl dobrou reputaci. Je to poměrně nudné, tiché město. Ale když v místním muzeu záhadně zmizí mladá dívka, její kamarádky to nenechají jen tak plavat. Bohužel jim pátrání komplikuje skutečnost, že si na ni nikdo další nevzpomíná. A když zmizí další z nich, je jasné, že ve městě není něco v pořádku.
Relationships: Anniethony, Anthony Asari/Annie Graysonová, Carisha, Carlos Smith/Trisha Brooková
Series: Kroniky Aranëd - první série (Aranëd) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804453





	Elementky

Všichni čtyři seděli v prostorné dřevěné místnosti a mlčeli. Dvě dívky, dva chlapci.

„Anthony," prolomil ticho hlas jedné ze dvou dívek, té, která měla zelené vlasy. „Říkáš, že je jich deset?"

Otázaný, vysoký mladík s tmavými vlasy, líně přikývl.

„Jsi si tím naprosto jistý?" dožadovala se dívka odpovědi, ale Anthony jen protočil oči.

„Ptáš se mě na to už poněkolikátý. Annie mi to řekla jasně," zamračil se, jak si snažil vybavit přesné znění jejích slov, „Neřekla bych, že jsem oblíbená, ale mám devět kamarádek. A ty to víš taky," obrátil se zpátky k dívce, „Dana ti řekla totéž."

„No, to sice jo," zaváhala, „ale to ještě nic neznamená. Jak můžeme vědět, že myslí ty stejný lidi?"

„Sammie," hlesla varovně druhá dívka, také s obarvenými vlasy, i když ty její byly temně modré. „Anthony dělá, co může, jsem si tím jistá."

„To je sice možný, Zoe," zavrčela první dívka, „ale problém je, že toho nemůže moc."

„Vážně," odfrkl si Anthony a probodl ji pohledem. „To ty si nejseš jistá. Možná by ses mohla přestat snažit být jako Thalia a aspoň jednou mi věřit. Co je," dodal nepříjemně, když si všiml znepokojeného výrazu Zoe. „Někdo jí to říct musel."

„Mně se aspoň daří nevyhodit Talios do vzduchu," odsekla mu dívka se zelenými vlasy. „Když si představím, že ty bys měl někoho trénovat..."

„Dejte si už pokoj," ozval se poslední z nich a vstal. „Máma měla důvod, proč to nechat nám. Samantho, nech ho mluvit, prosím."

Samantha se stále mračila, ale už nic neřekla. Anthony hodil vděčný pohled po svém zachránci a odkašlal si.

„Díky, Chrissi. Jak jsem říkal, než mě Samantha přerušila, máme deset kandidátů. Jedna z nich je samozřejmě Annie a ty ostatní-"

„Není to tak jednoduchý," neudržela se Samantha, vstala a probodla Anthonyho pohledem. „Nemůžeme prostě sebrat pár naprosto náhodných lidí-"

„A proč ne?" skočila ji do řeči Zoe. „Promiň, Sammie, ale možná má brácha pravdu. Kdo jsou ti další?" vybídla Anthonyho, aby pokračoval, a na zaraženou Samanthu se jen usmála. Chriss se ušklíbl.

„Díky, Zoe," ocenil Anthony i její zastání. „Ty ostatní jsou Zuzi Minettonová, Row Deanová, Trisha Brooková, Rikki Woodsová, Elie Brownová, Carol a Ashley Simonthovy a," významně se podíval na Samanthu, „sestry Asariovy."

„Fajn," uznala zelenovláska neochotně. „Tentokrát máš asi pravdu. Ale to vlastně nic neznamená," dala se rychle zase dohromady a vstala. „Musíme si naplánovat zbytek. Řekněme, že se s nimi zvládneme spojit. A co potom?"

„Potom uvidíme," odpověděl Anthony okamžitě. „Nějak to půjde."

„Odmítám se účastnit něčeho, co by mohlo skončit katastrofou," obrátila se Samantha na Chrisse. Ten si jen povzdechl.

„Zoe, jdi to prosím říct Lithianě," pokynul své nejmladší sestře. Zoe vstala a odběhla z místnosti. Chriss se otočil k Anthonymu.

„Samantha má pravdu. Něco takovýho nemůžeme riskovat."

„Fajn," zabručel Anthony a opřel se hlouběji do křesla. „Takže do kdy chcete čekat?"

„Minimálně půl roku," řekla rozhodně Samantha. „Pokud se do toho nezačne plést Iverion."

Anthony se nadechl a chtěl něco namítnout, vážné výrazy Samanthy a Chrisse ho ale zarazily. Neochotně přikývl.

„Půl roku, pokud Caino neudělá první krok."


End file.
